India Harper
India Harper (nee Bishop, previously Delaney and Hillman) was a character that originated on the real life soap opera Somerset, and later became a character on the web-based fan fiction, Harpers Falls. She was played originally on Somerset by Marie Wallace from 1970 to 1973. Thirty-six years later, she carried the role over to Harpers Falls. When she moved to the show, Smythewood, the role was recast with actress Jane Elliot, who played her through HF:NB. When Elliot left the show, Wallace, who is most identified with the role of India, returned and currently reprises her role. With the addition of Philomena Balducci, India became a comic relief character as well. Fun-loving Harper relation Little is known of India's early life. She is the daughter of Judge Bradley Bishop and she has a sister named Ellen Grant McKenzie (played on Somerset by actress Georgeann Johnson). Unlike her sweet natured sister, India was a sardonic, sarcastic and wickedly lustful woman, who was married to one Peter Delaney whose family owned Delaney Brands, Somerset's main employer. She was an exotic man-eater who after divorcing Peter, eventually married tennis pro, Bob Hillman. Even though most everyone in Somerset didn't like India, Ellen still loved and believed in her sister. When India threw a lavish party for her and Bob, the only people who attended the party was Ellen and her husband, Ben Grant. Nobody else in town even came! After Bob Hillman's death, she enjoyed a rendezvous with a man named John Harper, who was the brother of Richard Harper. The Harpers enjoyed the now mellowed India, and she brought a sense of exotic style and a fun-loving nature to the family. She also became a part of the Harper family, although she and John had never married. Despite her mellowing, she is still a very fun-loving and often times wacky woman. India enjoyed being a part of the lives of Richard Harper's grandchildren, which she threw herself in with relish. She was extraordinarily close to all of them, and did her best to help them with their lives. It is clear to everyone that she is their Aunt India. After living in Smythewood and going on an extended vacation, India returned to Boston to her beloved adopted family. It was a day of happiness for all, when India was allowed to take the name of Harper, the idea being Patricia's, for all that she has done for the family. India truly revels in her new family. She lives on Louisburg Square near her beloved nephew, Dylan, with whom she is very close. Adding a touch of comic relief humor to her character, India has a love-hate relationship with outspoken (and loud-mouthed) divorcee Philomena Balducci. At some times, the two very alike women go at one another with loud arguments, but the two women are also very good friends, and they spend a lot of time together. She was also revealed to have been in a common law marriage with John, some years after his first wife, Gisele had died. She also has a bond with her adopted granddaughter, Lorraine Harper, who had just moved to Boston. Category:Characters Category:Comic relief characters Category:Harper family Category:Somerset characters